vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riz
|-|Riz= |-|Magia Record= |-|Doppel Obscurite= Summary Mentor of Tart and ex-protector of Tart's village, Riz is a skilled and experienced magical girl, having been the only magical girl to have survived for quite a few years. She is also shown to be almost always with Kyubey, despite knowing his true intentions. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Riz Hawkwood, but is known by most people as Riz Visconti in the localized version. Rizu Visukonti in the Japanese version of the manga. Liz in earlier fan translations. | Doppel of Obsession Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" Gender: Female Age: Unknown, is only a year older than Tart. Classification: Veteran Magical Girl | Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All-types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Power Modification (Can modify her weapons, though generally only transforming them), Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation (Not only into pocket dimensions, she can also travel between shadows as well), Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Fusionism. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Weapon Mastery (As a veteran magical girl, she's mastered weapons such as scythes, knives, shivs, and the like), Darkness Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Her wish had been constantly allowing her to find magical girls with the potential to become heroes, however its full extent is in the Notable Attacks section), BFR (Can send her opponents to Hell with the similarily named attack). | All previous abilities, Awakened Power, Regeneration and Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency) with Memoria. Inorganic Physiology (All types), Multiple Personalities, possibly Intangibility (Elemental), Hair Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, and Immunity to Soul Manipulation as Doppel Obscurite. Attack Potency: City level (Ranked a 3, which is the same as Kyoko Sakura in Puella Magi Tart Magica Volume 1) | At least City level (Fought against several Kamihama witches from the future during the Hundred Years War. Was considered quite capable by Yachiyo Nanami. Doppel transformation into Obscurite further empowers Riz.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Has a speed rating of 4.5, which puts her ahead of Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: Town level (Rated as one of the weakest in durability of the Puella Magi, has a 1 rating.) Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | At least Town level (Managed to take a direct blow from Corbeau in battle, however, it devastated her body.), At least City level with Doppel Obscurite (Most witches no longer retain their glass cannon status as a magical girl.) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Leagues above that of Sayaka Miki in terms of stamina. Would go on days-long stakeouts and survey the area for the French forces.) If her soul gem is corrupted, through overusing her magic, she will become a witch. | Same, Doppel transformation resets her Soul Gem's corruption. Range: A few dozens of meters, likely several kilometers with her Darkness Manipulation and Portal Creation (Would survey towns and at times potential battlefields in Dream France significantly ahead of the French Forces). The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) | At least several kilometers with Doppel Witch abilities. Standard Equipment: Four Kunai, Whips, Swords, Spears, and Scythes Intelligence: Gifted (Had survived for years during the Hundred Years War and has a 2.5 in learned magic, had nearly instantly realized she was under the effects of Corbeau's dream spell in Magia Record.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Doppel transformation lasts only a brief couple of moments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'L'ombre':' Using her Portal Creation, she creates several weapons and throws them into the darkness, where the portals would swallow the weapons and remerge right on to her enemies. As a Doppel, she can preform a similar attack only completely surrounding her enemy in some form of a Dark Barrier made out of her hair, firing several weapons from every direction directly at her enemy. *'Connect': A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. **'Even so, it's dangerous:' Grants Durability Negation and in gameplay terms, high critical attack chance. *'Restrain:' Using her darkness manipulation she summons chains to restrain beings ranging from multiple zombies to giant witches. This technique managed to affect significantly stronger characters such as Tart and Lapin. *'Portal Creation:' Using the Darkness Manipulation, the user can essentially create portals from both shadows created by said ability or natural ones. *'Gates of Hell:' Opens the gates to hell, consuming both Riz and an enemy down to Hell, however, Riz outmaneuvers this flaw by removing her soul gem in the process. *'Fate Manipulation:' Can twist fate to the degree that it can grant quite literal infinite power and resistance to the concepts of hope and despair through Fusionism. Memoria_A_Pair's_Oath.png Memoria_Adjoined_Shadow_and_Light.png Memoria_The_Third_Magical_Girl.png File:593px-Memoria_1377_c.png File:593px-Memoria_1376_c.png * Memoria: ** The Third Magical Girl: Passively increases her attack potency. ** Mysterious Memorial: Heightens her resistance towards status effects. ** Our Thoughts As One: A massive quick granting of Regeneration. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Tart Magica | Magia Record Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Weapon Creation Users